


Sending you a nurse (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Australian Open, Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: After quarterfinals, Roger sent a 'nurse' to Rafael.





	Sending you a nurse (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures are embeded from [my deviantArt page](http://32929wt.deviantart.com/).  
> The nurseball is inspired by [Polandballart](https://www.reddit.com/r/Polandballart/comments/3hr9z8/a_swiss_apple_a_day/).

  
Thank you for watching.


End file.
